


Trapped in a island with DJ Maxx

by skipthebellhop



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: M/M, im sorry, this is a joke fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skipthebellhop/pseuds/skipthebellhop
Summary: Skip runs away from home on his dads boat while Maxx is on a cruse ship and a storm comes and they both fall but caus Skip cant swim and Maxx is a really good swimmer Maxx saves him but they get stuck on an island together a celebrity and a normal bellhop stuck on an island what will happen will they fall in love or will they get hungrey and eat each other read this book to find out
Relationships: DJ Maxx/Abbadon, DJ Maxx/Skip The Bellhop





	1. Trapped in a island with dj maxx

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trapped in a island with Josh Hutcherson](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/532966) by ThatVampireChick. 

> dedicated to jenny nicholson and thatvampirechick

Trapped on a island with DJ Maxx

Skip's pov

"Dads this is what I want to do with my life I have always wanted to become a musician and not some freakin doctor "I screamed at my parents.

"No Skip you are not going to waste your life on some music career life's to short" my dad yelled.

"Yeah and you'll go on the drugs like all the other musicians " my other dad said.

" not all the musicians are on drugs dad" I said.

" really then name one then".

"DJ Max" I said as I smiled at the thought of him Maxx was my biggest celebrity crush im like obsessed over him .

" that's not the point your going to become a doctor no matter what u say" my dad screamed .i just ran up to my room. my room had a dj maxx pillow and a maxx lamp posters mat even a maxx teddy bear everything was of maxx .i slammed the door shut and I layed on my bed thinking I could run away but where would I go how would I go there oh I know in the Dock my dad has a boat and I can sail to Hollywood and become a musician I thought. I lied on my bed for 3 hours thinking and at 3:00 am I decided to pack my suitcase. cause I was going to Hollywood I put on my bellhop suit I got last year on my 18th birthday im turning 17 in 2 weeks .i picked up my suitcase and tiptoed down stares trying not to wake anyone and opened the door. When I opened the door a bunch of cold air hit me I made my way to the Dock and dragged the boat to the water lucky I live near the beach I thought to myself then when i got to the water I started puddling my boat and then i was of.

DJ maxx pov

I got dressed in my 50 dollars grey shirt and jeans and when I went outside my limo was waiting for to take me to the cruise ship it is DJ Cadence birthday today I know Cadence because she is a DJ at the dance club now instead of me.when the limo stopped the limo driver opened the door for me and I went inside the cruise ship it was huge.i put my present for Cadence on the table with like 100 or so presents on it and then I saw Cadence coming my way

"Maxx long times no see im so glad you could make it how are you" Cadence said.

"hey cadence im good yourself" I said as the boat started moving.

" im great well now that you're here" she said as she started twirling her hair and giggling was Cadence seriously flirting with me.

"oh um happy birthday" I said as I backed away from her cause she was getting really close to me I mean I like cadence i just like her as a friend.

"Oh thanks so how have you been lately" she said.

"me I've been good" I said.

"that's good well I've been horrible I got dumped twice in a row and now im looking for the right guy" she said.i wonder why cadence was telling me this were friends but she never tells me something straight away i wonder if shes had a little too much to drink. Cadence then moved really close to me and said

" wow its cold can i borrow your jacket". i didn't want to but I didn't want to be rude so i gave it to her. 

"hmm im still cold" she said as she put her head on my shoulder and I got a little uncomfortable so I jumped up and said

"I don't mean to be rude but i just need some fresh air" before she could replie .i ran outside and closed my eyes it was so windy and loud I could hear the waves then i opend my eyes and gasped a huge wave came towards the boat and I fell

Skip's pov 

I have been on this boat all day since 3 in the morning and now it was 10:00 at night and I was really tied .It started pouring rain and the wind was so loud and the waves started to get bigger I started to panic and I didn't know what to do .i thought that maybe i could get back home but Ill be at Hollywood in 3 hours then a huge wave came and I let out a scream before I fell.

Maxxes pov

I heard a scream and I started swimming to where the sound came from it was hard to swim with all the huge waves and the water was freezing but I've done private swimming lessons since I was 3 and i still do them now every Sunday. I swam till I saw a boat it was upside down so I swam underwater and saw a penguin I lifted him up in my arms and continued to swim I saw a island around 50 meters from here so I swam to it with the penguin still in my arms.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they get to the island... what will skip do when he sees the LOVE OF HIS LIFE on an island alone with him!???!!????

Maxxes pov

I got to the island and put him on the sand he had beautiful orange hair and his face was pale and he was super cold. i Leaned in closer to him and did mouth to mouth.

Skip's pov

I gasped as i opened my eyes to see DJ Maxx looking down at me.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed as I got up to run but I fell down. Maxx came and lifted me up and set me on a log.

"Are you ok you broke your foot" he said.

"Why the hell am I in an island with DJ Maxx and a broken foot am I dreaming" I asked.

"I'm afraid your not you fell out of you're boat and I did to I heard you scream so i brought you here "josh said. I couldn't help it so i started crying. Maxx pulled me into a hug.

"It's going to be ok we're going to get out of here" Maxx whispered to me. then he got up

"it's ok i'll be back and I'm going to get us some food and look for help." 

"maxx please Don't leave me here there make be snakes what if you don't come back" i said worried.

"I'll be pback i promised you before I could respond Maxx walked of.

Maxxes pov

I called for help but nobody could hear me. this island looks totally empty not a single person is on this island. i contibued to walk the island was huge what If I get lost i found a tree with fruit in it I climbed up it. I got back down and looked around and wondered where did I came.

"Oh crap i'm lost" I said to myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones short sorry


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> skip and maxx are sad anout being stranded... :-( what happens next

Maxxes pov

"Help" i yelled but he couldnt hear me.even if he could hear me he wouldnt be able to help me cause he has a broken leg. i continued walking but i couldnt find any way back.

Skip's pov

Half and hour past and Maxx still wasnt back i started to get worried.

"Maxx" I yelled.

"Maxx where are you" i tried to run but I tripped over a log.

"Ahhhh" i screamed my foot hurt so much that i pasted out.

Maxxes pov

I heard him scream so i ran as fast as I could to where the scream came from. Then i saw him lying on the ground and he was BLEEDING. If only i stayed with him this wouldn't have happend. I laid down and felt his forehead he was burning up and sweating like crazy. I took my shirt of and wet it and put it on his forehead.

Skip's pov

I woke up and saw a shirtless Maxx sitting next to me.

"Hey your awake" he said. 

"oh maxx i thought you were gone and you were never coming back" i said as i cryed

"shh its ok im here now" he said and he ran his flipper through my hair.

"whats your name anyway" he asked

"skip"

"Its gonna be okay skip were gonna get out of here" he said

"Maxx my foot hurts and i feel sick" i looked down and said

"I'll be back i see a leaf that's big enough to wrap around your foot and it might be able to stop the bleeding" he said as he got up. i grabbed his hand and said

"Wait Maxx please dont go" he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek and said

"It's ok ill be back i promise."

Maxxes pov

I felt really bad for leaving Skip there again but I needed to stop the bleeding. I found the tree where the leave was on and i went back and found skip sitting on the log. "hey im back" i said as i kneeled beside him

"hi" he said

"okay this is going to hurt a bit" i said 

he gasped

"its ok skip it will only hurt a little bit" i said as i grabbed hold of his hand. straight when the leaf touched him he flinched and squeezed my hand. "ok im done that wasnt so hard was it" he shook his head

"well its getting late you should get some sleep it will make you feel better" i said. cause the log was too small to sleep on i lifted him up in my arms cause he couldnt walk and laid him down in some grass.

"goodnight skip" i said

"night maxx" i went to bed later but then i woke up to the sound of crying

"skip are you ok" i said as i sat next to him

"were never gonna get out of here" he held onto my arm as he cryed some more.

"skip dont say that of coarse we wil."

"hey skip how come you didnt swim when i found you at that boat away from home" i asked

"i cant swim i ran away from my home" he said

"why" i asked

b"because my parents want me to become a docter but i want to be a musician like you" i pulled him into a hug and he sobbed into my shoulder. i felt so bad and sorry for him I can't believe he ran away

When he stopped crying I pulled back and we starryed at each other for a moment. He looked so beautiful and I really like him. So I leand closer to him and pressed my beak against his. he kissed me back. I pulled back and smiled and he smiled too. "when you get better I can teach you how to swim but for now lets go to sleep" I said as I moved away to the sand


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its skips birthday and thankfully maxx remembered. this ones short

Maxxes pov

I woke up and found Skip asleep next to me a couple days had past and i remembered Skip telling me it was his birthday. I don't know if he remembers that though. I went to the forest and grabbed some fruit off the trees. I also picked flowers for Skip. I wanted to do more but we are tried in island so there's not much i can do. I walked back to skip and he was still asleep so i decided to plan what we could do today but skip has a broken leg so what can we do. Oh i know he can tell me his favorite song and I can try to play it then Skip woke up

Skip's pov

I woke up and Maxx was smiling at me

"Good morning Skip" he said still smiling god he looks so hot when he smiles

"Birthday what are you talking about its not my birthday oh wait yeah it is i totally forgot" I said surprised.

"Yeah well I can't blame you it's not like we have a calendar here like when I fell off the boat I scream help I need my Calender I can't leave without it instead of saying help" Maxx said. I laughed

"Oh um I almost forgot here" He" said as he handed me beautiful roses.

"Omg maxx i love it did you pick these" i asked

"yes"

"Thanks so much" I sai as I kissed him

He gave me some fruit and I thanked him again

"Well now that ive given you your gifts we cant really do anything else because of your broken leg" he said

"maybe we could find something to do that involves sitting down" i said

he winked and i gasped and said "not like that!!!!"

ok thats where im cutting that off because this is a child friendly book new chapter soon aka in like thirty minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they fucked. the end (of this chapter theres four more to go)


	5. chaoter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh no... all the fruit on the island is GONE! what will skip and maxx do to survive? will they eat each other

One month later

Skip's pov

I woke up this morning and my foot was actually feeling better but I didn't know if I could walk yet though.

"Maxx" I called. I couldn't see him anywhere but then he showed up and he looked sad

"maxx What's wrong" I asked concernededly

"I can tell you later what is it" he said

"My leg is feeling better I don't know if I can walk on it though" I said and smiled

"That's great said Maxx in a soft voice and he kissed me

"Let's see if you can walk" he said and put his hand on my shoulders.

I shook my head "no what if I fall and get hurt again" I said panicked

"It's fine I'll be by your side" He said and he helped me up. He put his hands around my waist and helped me stand and then I started to walk.

"I did it" I cheered and kicked some sand.

"Omg Skip you did it you can walk again" He smiled for me. He hugged me and started to kiss me and it began to rain but we didn't care. The kiss lasted a while before Maxx looked away and said

"There's this place on the island I know about we should go it's really beautiful" We walked to this cliff and looked through the trees at the ocean he was right it was really beautiful.

"Maxx what is it like to be famous" I asked

"Well it can be nice for a while but you need a break once in a while because when you're a star you forget who you really are but when I met you I found myself again and when I'm with you I'm Maxx not DJ Maxx" He said and put his hand on my shoulder

I smiled and cryed a bit because I was happy. Maxx sang me a song. He has a really good singing voice

"Maxx I'm hungry we haven't eaten all day" I said tired

"Oh yeah.. Skip that's what I wanted to tell you before" he said

"Whag is it maxx whats wrong" I asked

"Well because we've been living on all the fruit and nuts on the island for a month all the food has run out on the island" He said and i Started to cry again.


	6. chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> skip and maxx find a place with food... but dos someone secretly LIFE in the house theyre stayivn at? dun dunpdun

Maxx pov

Skip started crying and I couldn't help but get tears in my eyes because it hurt me to see Skip like this.

"It's going to be okay Skip you can't give up" I said in a soft voice as I looked into his eyes

"Okay" he said as he tried not to cry

"Common lets go look for some food I bet we could find an animal or something to kill somewhere" I said and I got up.

After a few hours of searching Skip looked like he was going to faint.

"Skip are you alright" I said

Skip's pov

I was so tired and I felt like I could pass out but I didn't want to say anything.

"Maxx" I said "I'm just gonna rest a second" 

"You should" he said and I began walking to a big tree. But when I got to the tree I felt the ground beneath me start to shake and crumble and I fell into the ground

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh maxx help" I screamed and held on.

"Skip" Maxx yelled I could hear the panic in his voice. He jumped into the tunnel after me and when we fell I hurted my back but it wasn't that bad so I was okay.

We looked around and I realized we were in a really big dirt tunnel. It must have been part of the island.

"Look Skip there's a house" Maxx said and he poined to the other side of the tunnel where a house was

I followed him and he messed with the door. It was locked so he used his muscles to pull the door handle off and get us inside

"Maxx you can't just do that to someone's house" I said

"Relax Skip it's not like anyone lives here" He said and when we walked in we saw a kitchen and a sink and a few more rooms. I opened the cabinet and there was a lot of fresh food.

"Maxx there's food and I bet there's a bed too we can stay here until we get off the island" I said cheerfully and Maxx smiled


	7. chapter svene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> turns out the house does have someone living in it!!! will skip and abbadon get along despite their shared love for maxx?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to my friends

Maxxes pov

We continued to explore the house if was a really nice house. When I was looking in one hall I saw these photos all over the wall of a penguin and I have to admit he was pretty hot. I touched the photo and one of them fell

"Maxx don't do that" Skip said

"It's just a picture. Look there's a room at the end of this hallway" I said. I walked in and it was a bedroom. There was a desk with a computer. I looked at the computer and saw that there was a site called archiveofourown open and I saw a book titled Our Love Forever a DJ Maxx Fanfiction. Suddenly I heard a door open

A green penguin opened the door of the closet in the room and stared at me. He was shirtless. It was the guy from the photos! I checked to make sure Skip couldn't see me checking the penguin out. He couldn't.

I waved before hurrying out in a panic.

"What was in there Maxx" Skip asked.

Before I could answer the guy from the photos left the room and stared at both of us. I put my hand in my face.

"Omg DJ Maxx… Uh hi, I'm Abbadon. I thought you went missing" He said and walked up to me. He had beautiful eyes. I forgot Skip was even watching

"Umm hi why are you living in a dirt tunnel on this island?"

Abbadon's pov

"A storm struck me and threw me out of my house on this island so I builded a home for myself here" I said to get Maxx to feel sorry for me

"Then how do you have food" Maxx asked suspiciously

"I just umm found it in the sand" I said 

"Really" Maxx said surprised

"Umm yeah anyway do you want some clothes I bet you've been wearing those for a long time" I said

Maxx smiled and said "yeah"

I walked to my closet and got Maxx a shirt that I knew would be too small so I could see his hot muscles. When he came back in the shirt he looked smoking hot. But this other penguin kept staring at us

"Hi I'm Skip" He said nicely. I gave him a rude stare

"Um some clothes would be nice" He said

I went and got the ugliest thing I could find in my closet and gave it to him

Maxxes pov

Abbadon gave Skip a really ugly outfit to wear. I can tell they aren't going to get along at all

I sighed. Why is it so tough being a hot celebrity who everyone is in love with?


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ENDING dundun

Skip's pov

Abbadon handed me a shirt that looked like it had been fished out of a trash can. I hesitated but ended up putting it on since it was better than nothing.

"Come on get out of my room before you stink it up" Abbadon said

"Why do I have to wear this" I asked.

"Because it matches your personality" he said with a smile. Grrrrr I hate Abbadon so much

"I know what you're trying to do" I said

"Oh yeah what is that" he said flashing his beautiful white teeth

"You're trying to break up me and Maxx so you can be with him"

"Well finally took you long enough and its not as hard as I thought" Abbadon said

"He loves me more than anyone I know it even though hes never said it so back off" I said as I gave him my evil eye. My evil eye works with everyone. One person even called the police when they saw my evil eye.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that" He said still smirking. That's when Maxx walked in

"Hey guys whats taking you so-" Then he paused and started laughing.

"Maxx why are you laughing at me" I asked sad and then Abbadon stood next to Maxx and put his hand on Maxx's shoulder!!!!

"I'm sorry Skip I don't mean too you just look like an old clown right now" Maxx laughed and Abbadon laughed to.

Maxx's pov

"Grrr" Skip said as he stormed off

"Skip" I called as I went after him

"What do you want Maxx" He said angrily

"I'm sorry I laughed it was rude please forgive me" he begged

"I'm not mad about that I'm mad about Abbadon can't you see he's trying to break us up" Skip yelled

"Skip you're just getting jealous he's not" I said

"And now you're taking his side" Skip said

"I'm not taking anyone's side" I said back

"Leave me alone Maxx" He said and he turned away

"Fine" I said angrily as I walked away. I don't know how Skip could accuse Abbadon of something like that Abbadon is such a nice guy and he helped me and Skip get clothes and food!

"Hey Maxx do you want some champagne darling" Abbadon said and winked maybe he is trying to break me and Skip up oh whatever I bet that's just how he usually is

"Yeah that would be great thanks" I said and I sat next to Abbadon. Abbadon poured some champagne into a glass.

"Here you go" He said and handed me a glass

"Cheers" we said as we knocked our glasses together

"So what music have you been thinking of making recently" Abbadon asked. I was glad he didn't bring up Skip because I didn't want to think about that right now.

"Umm I'm not sure yet" I said since I had been on an island I hadn't been able to think of many ideas. After my third glass I was drunk and we were dancing to the song Dancing With Tears In My Eyes. We were dancing crazy and laughing our heads off. Abbadon had fallen and I was helping him up when suddenly he leaned forward and KISSED ME!!!

"Maxx how could you" A sad voice said. I looked to the door and saw Skip crying

"That's it Maxx we're done I'm not your boyfriend anymore" He said angrily and stormed off. I was too drunk to care

"Let's go for a walk" Abbadon said after Skip had left.

"Ok" I said

As we were walking through the island we saw a boat coming towards us we gasped and Abbadon looked at me and pointed at the boat and we ran close to the shore to see it

"Omg Maxx a boat we should swim to it" Abbadon said

I forgot about Skip because I was drunk and followed Abbadon to the water where we swam to the boat and it took off with us leaving Skip behind on the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be a sequel dont worry


End file.
